


Coffee Thief

by EchoedDream



Series: Eppes Drabbles [6]
Category: Numb3rs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:52:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoedDream/pseuds/EchoedDream
Summary: Allie wanted Charlie's coffee





	Coffee Thief

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU as it has an OC who is an Eppes sibling. All of my NUMB3RS pieces feature this character.

Allie stood just inside the door to what both Don and Colby had called the War Room. Her partner Ben stood to her immediate right. In front of her with his feet up on one of the tables sat her boyfriend Colby, with his partner David leaning on the front of the same table. Megan, who was Allie’s favourite member of her brother’s team, was seated cross legged on the next table to the left. Her twin brother Charlie, although not a member of Don’s team but a consultant, was seated behind Megan and focused more on his coffee cup than on the conversation around him. Truth be told so was Allie, she was on a mission. When her older brother and FBI team leader Don officially invited Allie and Ben into the discussion and room Allie made a beeline directly for Charlie and snagged the cup from his fingers as it was mere inches from his mouth. She took a long sip as she hopped up onto the table directly behind him and winked at Don who was too busy laughing to comment. “Coffee kills math related brain cells Chuck. I best finish this for you.”

Charlie who had only just recovered from the shock of this lost drink turned to her and grit out,. “Don’t call me that, Allison.”


End file.
